User talk:Christophee/Archive 5
Lack of activity Sorry guys that I haven't been helping out much here lately, but I haven't been online a great deal in the last week or so, so I haven't really had much opportunity. Also, I don't really feel that interested in Robot Wars or the wiki at the moment so I probably won't be doing much here until my interest comes back (like my interest in anything it comes and goes). I'm actually seriously considering taking a step back and reliquishing my admin powers here as I've become really tired of all the duties I have. I'll have a think about it and get back to you. Christophee (talk) 01:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Following up on this, some of you may have noticed that I made the decision to relinquish my admin powers yesterday. My passion for Robot Wars and the wiki has yet to return so it's probably a good idea for somebody else to replace me as an administrator on the wiki. Also, I have decided to take an indefinite break from the wiki until my interest returns. Good luck to everybody who applies to take over my admin role. Hopefully I'll see you all soon. Bye! Christophee (talk) 01:38, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt that anybody actually reads this page, but for anyone who does, I have decided to end my break and start contributing regularly again. I found an old video lying around the house which featured an old Robot Wars episode recorded from the TV and watching that made me realise that my interest has returned. I've also asked to have my bureaucrat powers removed so that I have no responsibility on the wiki and I can come back as frequently or infrequently as I like without having to worry about fulfilling any of my old duties. Christophee (talk) 14:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello, umm, i dont know how to add links to my profile, do you know?. User:Duncs Kinnear-swift (talk) 16:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) For the record I do hope that you aren't offended by my suggestion. It was merely in response to your own admission that your interest in Robot Wars had diminished, and that you only came on once in three days. I do apologise if I came off as blunt. TG (t ' 02:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, you're probably right. I hardly use my admin powers any more these days and this frees me of the duties that being an administrator brings so I can contribute as much or as little as I like. I'm certain this is just a phase though and my interest will come back some time, but I have no idea when that will be. Christophee (talk) 00:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Napalm Since you are now an ordinary user, I'm going to present you with a badge. Great work on the expansion, but I did make a few changes afterwards. Since they were additions and moves, not corrections, I deem your expansion sufficient for my new ultra-tough guidelines on presenting badges. TG (t ' 23:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, I wasn't expecting that at all. Thank you very much indeed. Christophee (talk) 13:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Help Since you made this wiki, can you tell me how to change the colour of my signature? Robofan (Velocicrippl'd) 12:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) How do I archive my talk page? It's getting long. 'RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 14:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Help I can't do it. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 14:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 15:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Examinations My work will be restricted until mid June, due to the exams, starting on Friday. I'll try and contribute when I can, but don't expect me to do too much until the 10th at the earliest.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 17:58, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I never expect anybody to do too much anyway. Even I don't do a lot of work here these days. Just do whatever you can, or just take a break from the wiki if you really want to study properly for your exams. You have complete freedom. Christophee (talk) 13:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) 16 robots What do you think are the 16 most known/famous robots in U.K. Robot Wars? Regards CBM 11:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hi Christophee, and thanks for the thanks. While I think ManU and I would be capable of keeping the wiki running smoothly, it's always nice to have some help and it'd be great to see you around again. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 10:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction edits Hi there i have noteced that you have done a few edits on the fictionnal robots in Robot Wars Arenas of destruction. I was just wondering if you were planning to do any more?1995owl 15:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Trials Thank you so much for your work on those Trial pages, its very much appreciated. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:02, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Not a problem. As nobody has suggested a layout for the general Trial page, I'm going to come up with my own now. Christophee (talk) 15:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) own page hi im one of the unregistered people that does quite a lot of editting! u sent me a message to say if you need any help just ask so i was wondering how do you make your own page and can you do 1 when u r unregistered. thanx Hi, Christophee Thanks for the message. I alerted Helloher and TheStigisaRobot (the reason can be found here) if you want to find out why because I don't have a lot of time ATM and I don't want to blow it. Expect me once a day Monday through Thursday at best until mid-February and until late-April ish for me to contribute regularly again. At least I don't waste my time vandalising Tough As Nails do I?-- 20:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for letting me know about the duplication problems. I only did that as I couldn't add to my page without doing that, due to issues with the image uploader on the computer. I'll remember that rule in the future, though. Sorry again for the slip up. --LightningStorm93 13:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) That's very nice of you to offer, Christophee. I'd very much appreciate that. Thanks again. --LightningStorm93 14:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Righto, the images I was going to use of Bulldog Breed and S.M.I.D.S.Y. were of their most recent versions, and the image I was going to use of Lightning was of its Extreme 2 incarnation. As for the Typhoon team, I was planning on using the Typhoon Twins, with Razers pic being its standard artwork. Thanks again. --LightningStorm93 14:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again, it looks brilliant. --LightningStorm93 15:01, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Recentchangestext I'm still not sure what you mean, so would you mind if I gave you admin powers so that you could do it, then remove them once you were done? Go on MSN and we'll discuss it properly. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:19, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the duplicate Hey, Sorry about the duplicate Terrorhurtz image, I didn't know it was a duplicate when I uploaded it. I'll be more careful in the future. --LightningStorm93 15:37, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey, I was just wondering if you could explain to me how to give my profile one of those info-boxes like on yours and TG's pages, or how to get some of those userboxes I've seen (ex. This user believes...etc, etc.). --LightningStorm93 21:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I have the infobox up now, as for userboxes, I was hoping to add a few like: "This user believes Team Torque should've used their common sense in series 5" with a pic of Hippobotamus", or: "This user believes that Razer was overrated in all its appearances". Those are the kind I'm after, and thank you for your offer of help, it's greatly appreciated. --LightningStorm93 19:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Here is a template you can use. I've indicated with all-caps the things you'll need to enter. Make sure to get the file extension right when you're putting in the picture. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:07, February 9, 2011 (UTC) All done, thank you for all of the help. --LightningStorm93 20:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Congratulations, I have promoted you to Admin. In regards to the Awards portfolio, badges should simply be given out to big edits that significantly improve a page (at this point in time, to users who give their best to fill out the "trivia" sections and hyperlink the heats in the results template), whilst the awards should be given for huge contributions, of the same quality that you can see in my last two given out (CrashBash's Best Design for his new article, which had quotes, trivia, and no spelling errors, and was fully completed, whilst Davitony's thorough audit of pages to improve their battle reports earned Best Engineered). If you have any questions, contact me privately to ask if someone warrants an award. Congratulations again. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 02:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Link hi, i dont know if you got to read my message on the Hypno-Disc page, but does Mat Irvine name at the top of the page need a link, and i will continue to edit. Re: FA The Extreme 2 Tag Team would be the best one. If you would like to keep going on them, that'd be great, if not, I'll do it at some point. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:00, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Mortis & Iron Awe Picture Sorry, i added a picture of Mortis & Iron Awe on the fourth Wars/Heat D Page, but i cocked it up big time, would you be able to add it on? User:Duncs Kinnear-swift Sorry Hey, can you tell Toon Gardafield or whatever his name is that im really sorry for cocking up The Fourth Wars/Heat D Picture please. Hi Sorry to trouble you, but how do I access the main forums? Thanks, Rhysyboy Thanks for the help mate :) --Rhysyboy 12:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wheely Big Cheese Firstly, I must give my thanks to you for recognising my most recent activity on the wiki, and awarding me with several badges for a number of pages, ever since I became a user on this wiki, I strived to earn as many badges as I could get my hands on. However, I hope you don't see me as rude after sending you this message, above all of the badges that I have earned so far, there is one badge that I wish to acquire more than many others, my personal favourite Wheely Big Cheese. Incase you haven't noticed, I've been focusing most of my efforts on the Wheely Big Cheese article for a long while, and have contributed in anyway that I can think possible each and every day for the past few months. However, it am struggling to add any more crucial information, I am only asking if there is anything blatantly obvious that I'm missing, if I needed to edit everything onto the page all at once, or if Wheely Big Cheese didn't compete long enough in Robot Wars to be eligible to make a badge of. Once again, I hope you don't take offense to this message, as I thank you greatly for awarding me with several badges already, however I am determined to earn the badge for the Wheely Big Cheese article, mainly because it's my favourite robot, but also because I want something to show for all of my time. I hope to get a response from you soon. Datovidny (talk) 23:58, March 19, 2011 Creation of a new page Hey Christophee. I've noticed that there are specific pages for a type of robot, ie: wedges, etc, but I've noticed there isn't one on Rammers. I thought it would be a good idea for me to take a crack at churning one out, but knowing that this could potentially open the flood gates to pages about flipper robots in general or something similar, I'm hesitant to go ahead. Would it be okay for me to make this page? LightningStorm93 19:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ming I hope you don't see me as rude after sending you this message, I didn't want to turn into the person who just came up to you claiming that I deserved a badge. But as you might have noticed, I've been focusing most of my efforts on the Ming article for a long while now, and have contributed in every way that I can think possible each and every day for the past few weeks. However, I am struggling to add any more crucial information, I am only asking if there is anything blatantly obvious that I'm missing, if I needed to edit everything onto the page all at once, or if Ming didn't a large enough Robot Wars history to be eligible to make a badge of. Once again, I hope you don't take offense to this message, as I thank you greatly for awarding me with several badges already, however I am determined to earn the badge for the Ming article, mainly because it's one of my favourite robots, but also because I want something to show for all of my time spent and hard work. I hope to get a response from you soon. Datovidny (talk) 20:21, March 31, 2011 Aggrobot I hope you don't see me as rude after sending you this message, I didn't want to turn into the person who just comes up to you claiming that I deserved a badge, but it really has turned that way, hasn't it? I've been focusing most of my efforts on the Aggrobot article for a while now, and have contributed in every way that I can think possible. However, I'm struggling to add any more crucial information, I'm only asking if there is anything blatantly obvious that I'm missing, if I needed to edit everything onto the page all at once, or if Aggrobot didn't have a large enough Robot Wars history to be eligible to make a badge of. Once again, I hope you don't take offense to this message, as this is the third time that I've come to you pleading for a badge, however I am determined to earn the badge for the Aggrobot article, mainly because it's one of my favourite robots, but also because I want something to show for all of my time spent and hard work. I hope to get a response from you soon. Datovidny (talk) 20:43, April 9, 2011 Blogs I know you told me to use blogs for stuff like fantasy battle but how come you let 16 Robots slip? Not trying to be a smart alack but was it because Blogs wern't here on the wiki yet?'Regards CBM 00:17, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry i was in a bad mood Regards CBM 01:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Terror Australis In truth, I videoed the International League Championship when it appeared on the TV all those years ago, I merely fired up my really old VCR, played the tape, got out my Digital Camera, paused the tape when it showed Terror Australis, took a picture, cropped it on the computer and added it to the wiki. This explains the poor quality of the photo, this is also how I acquired the photo of Robochicken in the annihilator. Datovidny (talk) 16:27, April 26, 2011 Hypno-Disc Have I proved myself worthy enough for a badge for the Hypno-Disc article? I'm asking you as I can probably get a fairer judgement from you than anyone else, as you're probably the only User who hasn't been undoing all of my edits that I've been making on the article for the past number of days. Datovidny (talk) 19:28, May 5, 2011 Thanks! Thanks for advice, but do you know why Wikia's new messages thingy (a blue bubble with "You have new messages" with the "new messages" bit linking to your talk page) has disappeared. Now no-one gets notified when someone leaves a message.-- 18:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Very Baaaaaaaaad IP Can you please block the IP address responsible for creating a bad page which I have listed for deletion if you see fit. Thank you.-- 15:22, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Roadblock Quotes I've done what you asked, if you want more quotes jammed into the article then let me know. Datovidny (talk) 15:57, June 2, 2011 :Again, I've added some quotes and dialogue onto the Beast of Bodmin article. If it isn't enough, just tell me and I'll add a few more. Datovidny (talk) 20:25, June 4, 2011 Dutch Robot Wars- Series 1 Finished the heats. Now what was this about rewards? :P Matt(Talk) 09:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Celebrity Special Thank you for fixing my mistake on the Celebrity Special page, I was having some troubles with Wikia last night, and wanted to get in before I lost my nights work, consequently mistakes like that were made. My apologies and thanks once again. Matt(Talk) 11:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Absolutely no need to apologise. We all make mistakes and one of my jobs as an administrator is to spot them and make necessary corrections. I have made plenty of mistakes myself which have been corrected by other users, so you really don't need to worry. Christophee (talk) 11:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) The Sentinel Hey Christophee, I don't mean to be a pest, but can I ask if I'm eligible for a badge on The Sentinel's page. I have quadrupled the size of the article, in line with CrashBash's new format for the House Robots. If I am not eligible, is there anything I could do to earn it? Again, sorry to bother you Matt(Talk) 16:45, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Corrections Just thought I'd drop you a line to thank you for changing the names of those files, and for reformatting the featured article. Much appreciated. Matt(Talk) 15:26, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback'r Hi Christophee, and thank you for the kind words and congratulations on my promotion. However there is one small problem, i don't know how to use my powers (not in context terms, I can't find any extra buttons etc.) Is there a wikia tutorial about somewhere for me to use? Matt(Talk) 09:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers, that's fine thanks, I understand now. Can you also check out the Stuart McDonald article I have here?. I think its ready for mainspace but I want your approval first Matt(Talk) 12:19, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, will add it in a minute. Is the Razer article now up to featured standard? I added about half a dozen quotes just now Matt(Talk) 12:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Article created, a couple more things. 1) I left Stuart McDonald out of the Technical Crew catagory, because I don't think its accurate to place him under that heading. 2) I was talking to CrashBash here about whether it's appropriate to replace the existing images with the action shots I have on my sandbox. I suggested adding the pictures currently on the other trial pages into the table, because they are somewhat disjointed where they are. 3) If it's OK with you, I will start the line of pages on the different Series arena today, with the spanning names as discussed. We can always change the names if we think of anything better Matt(Talk) 12:40, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hello again Christophee. Earlier I tried to edit the Robot Wars Template, to add the new arena pages into the Robot Wars arena catagory, but was blocked by the spam filter. Could you fix this for me? Cheers, Matt(Talk) 16:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hit the nail on the head, that's exactly what I wanted. I'll be doing one for Series 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5-7. Cheers. On that topic, I think Series 2 and 3 are ready for articles, what do you think? I'm struggling with quotes a bit. Matt(Talk) 15:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) The Gauntlet I have expanded The Gauntlet as requested on the Job List, and I believe it can now be removed. Matt(Talk) 16:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Further to this Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Featherweight Championship has also been expanded Matt(Talk) 20:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) re: cherry picker Hi, the term cherry picker (or cherrypicker sic) is used a lot on this wiki and I thought i'd just point out that first of all, there's a space between "cherry" and "picker", and secondly, that term refers only to a platform at the end of a hydraulically operated lifting arm. Therefore, the only series with Cherry Pickers was series 3. The other series had stationary platforms, and thus were not cherry pickers. Sorry, --DevilboyScooby 13:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :This is my fault, and I appreciate the mistake in the spelling, and will correct it when I have time, which all going well should be in a couple of hours; however on your second point, I suspect that the platforms used in Series 1 and 2 were at least modified cherrypickers that weren't functioning etc., and I believe Jonathan Pearce referred to them as cherrypickers on occasion, not to mention the striking similarity. For that reason I will leave the references in Series 1 and 2 as they are. Matt(Talk) 16:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction Hey Christophee, thought I should just drop you a line, firstly to say thank you for the badge, and secondly to thank you for clearing up some of the butchery that me and The Samster made of the Arenas of Destruction pages. I know they aren't perfect, or even finished, but we can work on it. Matt(Talk) 12:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :OK, I will do. Me and The Samster are going to look over all of the pages again. Matt(Talk) 14:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC)